Lilies, Earth and The Sea
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Written for Monday Mush Mania. Jaina has some news for Jag.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lilies, Earth, and the Sea  
Author: FelsGoddess  
Timeframe: Sometime after LotF  
Characters: Jaina, Jag, Ben  
Genre: Mush  
Keywords: Monday Mush Mania challenge  
Summary: Jaina and Jag learn that they are about to become parents.  
Notes: Written for the July 19, 2010 MMM Challenge   
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

This had not been her day.

Hell, this had not been her month.

It had started simple enough. Grand Master Kenth Hamner had sent her on a simple diplomatic mission. After she completed the mission, her uncle had called her and asked her to meet Ben and help him with a situation on the Outer Rim.

Of course, that situation was harder than Luke said. Not only had negotiations with the government officials been impossible, but also they had been shot at, chased and almost poisoned.

She and Ben had finally completed their mission and were now waiting to hear from Luke.

She was tired, hungry, nauseous, dirty and annoyed. She hadn't seen her husband in person for over a month. She hadn't spoken to him in two weeks.

And to top it all off, she was pregnant.

Jag had no idea. Jaina groaned as she remembered when she found out. She hadn't been feeling well for several weeks and decided to scan herself. She found the baby with the Force. Wanting confirmation, she bought a test. She had worn a disguise and muddled her appearance with the Force. The last thing both her and Jag needed was some reporter telling the galaxy the Imperial Head of State's wife was spotted on a backwater planet buying a pregnancy test.

Jaina had taken the test. Not thinking about Ben, she had sat on the bed in her room of their suite staring at the positive color strip on the stick. Ben had barged into her room upon feeling her turbulent emotions, which caused her to jump and knock the test box on the floor and drop the test. Ben had reached down to pick up the box, saw what it was and froze. Jaina had to confirm what he thought and swear him to secrecy. That had been 24 hours ago.

Jaina glared at the comm unit. She needed to go home. She had refused Ben's demands that she see a doctor. Jaina had no idea how far along she was. If she had to guess, she would say about two or three months. She hadn't been diligent on tracking.

Jaina didn't know what she was going to tell Jag. She was thrilled. She knew he would be, but what were they going to do? Currently, Jaina traveled to and from Coruscant and Bastion. She couldn't do that with a baby nor did she want to. She wanted to give her child the stable life she never had. Jag couldn't step down from his job. He was the only person stopping a full out war with the Hapes Cluster. If that happened, the Galactic Alliance would be pulled in and it'd be a civil war all over again. No, Jaina would have to leave Coruscant. She'd have to participate from a distance, like Zekk did from the Hapes Cluster or like Corran Horn currently did from Corellia.

And what would happen when her child was old enough to train to be a Jedi? With her linage and Jag's political position, it was vital their child be capable of protecting himself. Jaina didn't want to send her child to Coruscant where he or she would be an outsider. Regardless of blood, this child would be raised Imperial.

The comm sounded. Jaina downloaded the message to her datapad. She cursed a few minutes later.

She had to go to Corellia.

Jagged Fel ran his hand through his hair as he glanced at the communicator in his cabin. Jaina still hadn't responded. Jag had sent her a message that afternoon telling her he had to go to Corellia to negotiate with the diktat. Being Corellia, they wouldn't simply accept a representative. Jag's security detail was high; he'd even managed to get the Jedi to supply undercover aid. One could never be too careful with around Corellia.

He wasn't taking any chances. The last thing he needed was some crazy Corellian scheme to kidnap him and pull power. Or try to blow him up.

Jag sat down on the bed. He knew that this mission wasn't his problem. He missed his wife, to put it simply. He had accepted long ago that if he and Jaina wanted to stay together, they would be separated for long periods. No one said he had to like it.

He spent the voyage reading about Corellia in a somewhat fruitful attempt to not dwell on Jaina. He did not feel any more prepared for the mission than when he had left. The Corellian government had expressed a small interest in joining the Empire. From what Jag could determine, they were broke and desperately needed help.

As the shuttle landed, Jag stiffened in surprised as he saw the two Jedi waiting for him. A grin broke out on his face. The situation had suddenly taken a positive turn.

"You have the rest of the day off," Jaina instructed Ben after he put his travel bag in his room. "Go learn something about other cultures or something."

"Gladly," Ben said as he glanced at cousin, who was curled up next to Jag on the couch. He'd spent the past two hours blocking the powerful emotions coming off his cousin and her husband. He was more than happy to find something to do.

As soon as Ben closed the main door, Jaina turned to face Jag, "Hamner didn't tell me I was guarding you. It must be serious if the Jedi are leading you assistance."

Jag shrugged, "No one wants another war with Corellia. Besides, I didn't ask him. I talked to your uncle."

"Oh," Jaina responded. She glanced down at her hands in thought.

"What's wrong?" Jag asked.

Jaina took a deep breath and then let it out. "I'm pregnant."

Jag's eyes widened immediately. Jaina waited nervously for him to formulate a response. She wondered if she should have said it differently or more diplomatically.

A grin broke out on Jag's face and he let out a short, joyous laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheeks, forehead, nose and finally her mouth. When he released her, he said, "We're having a baby?"

"Yes," Jaina said with an infectious giggle, "We're having a baby."

"When?"

"I'm not completely sure," she admitted.

"You need to see a medic," he said. "Right away."

"I will, but not today and not here," she assured him, laying a hand on his cheek.

Jag looked alarmed, "Oh no, you can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

Jaina gave him a hard look, "I'll be fine. I won't do anything stupid."

"I know you won't, but it's too-"

"Jagged Fel, do you really believe that I can't take care of myself? That I won't be extra cautious?" she scolded.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Jaina gave him an amused grin, "If I'd know that all I had to do to get you to agree with me about everything was to get pregnant, I would have suggested this years ago."

Jag raised his eyebrow in confusion. Jaina laughed, tossing her head back, "Never mind. "

He accepted that answer and pulled her closer to him once more. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"In less than a year, she'll be here."

"She? Do you know?" he asked earnestly.

Jaina closed her eyes and reached inward to the tiny life dwelling inside of her. The pureness of that life swirled around her in a spectrum of colors and sensations. Blue, greens and purples swirled through Jaina's mind. The soft scent of lilies, earth and the sea assaulted her senses. The tiny cluster of cells, a perfect combination of her and Jag, filled her senses with a feminine aura. Jaina had never sensed anything so beautiful and pure. She hated that Jag couldn't experience it.

She opened her eyes, "Let me in."

Jag nodded, knowing what she meant, and closed his eyes. Jaina placed one hand on his temple and the other over his hand that still rested on her abdomen. She could feel him drop his mental shields. Reaching out to her daughter, she concentrated on the distinct aura and drew it to Jag. It took considerable mental effort, but the overwhelming sense of joy and wonder radiating off her husband was more than worth.

As the connection closed, Jaina opened her eyes. Jag stared at her, green eyes shimmering. Wordlessly, he placed a hand on either side of her face and leaned in to kiss her. They shared a long, slow, tender kiss. When they pulled apart, he opened his mouth to speak, but Jaina placed a finger on his lips.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

The creators of the universe must have hated women, Jaina concluded. There was no other reason for her to go through this. Her ankles were swollen. Her stomach extended at least four parsecs past her feet. Her back hurt. She was always tired.

Her eyes narrowed as the man who had caused this predicament entered the main living area. Jag had two bags in his hands. Jaina watched as he took the bags to the kitchen. He walked back into the room and sat next to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Jaina glared at him, "How do you think? Your child is using my bladder as her own personal springboard."

He attempted to bite back a grin. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Jaina resisted the urge to slap that grin off his face. For some reason, everyone found it so wonderful when the baby moved around inside of her. At first, it was, but after the fifth time she'd felt a foot in her lung, Jaina had changed her mind. She had pointed out to everyone else that if they had a foot in their rib twenty hours of the day and someone bouncing off their bladder, they might feel differently. So far, only her mother and Syal had agreed with her.

"No." she snapped. She tried to ignore the slightly hurt look in his green eyes, but failed. She snatched his hand and squeezed it, "I'm sorry."

He motioned for her to turn. Jaina obliged and moaned in delight as he began to knead her aching muscles. Jaina quickly forgave him. He gradually moved from her lower back to her neck and shoulders. He dropped a kiss on the side of her neck. She tilted her neck to give him better access.

[i]Grrrgg[/i]

Jag chuckled, "What does the little princess what for dinner?"

"Hmm, I think she wants nerfsteak with fried tubers and...melon," Jaina replied slowly. She no longer had a say in what she ate. If her daughter didn't like something, she would throw nausea at Jaina before she could swallow another bite of the offending cuisine.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be right back," Jag told her, dropped a kiss on her cheek and rose to go into the kitchen. He appeared a few minutes later with a plate of food and cup of juice. Jaina grinned and took the plate. "Thank you."

Jaina listened to Jag while she ate as he talked about the recent developments with Corellia. In his determination to be a leader for the people, he tried to take interest in planet leaders. Given Corellia's history, he felt he should give them the upmost attention.

Jaina paused as she absorbed his last comment, and then said, "They want you to go to Corellia."

"I told Diktat Threka no," Jag responded. "I'm sending Ambassador Riitir."

"He can't expect you to drop everything for him; Corellia isn't the only planet in the Empire," Jaina pointed out, setting her empty plate on the low table in front of the couch.

Jag waved his hand dismissively as he replied, "I don't care about that."

"Oh?"

"I refuse to miss the birth of our child," Jag said quietly.

His comment held enough sentiment to cause her rapidly changing emotions to bring tears to her eyes. She swiped her eyes with her palms in slight frustration. "The medics say it will be a month and a half before she comes."

"These things never go as planned. Davin and I were the only ones who arrived on time. Cherith, Cem and Wyn were all early. Chak was two weeks late," Jag pointed out. "I'm not going to risk it."

Jaina pursed her lips, "I guess."

Jag leaned back on the couch, pulling Jaina to lie against him, "I know there may be times when I have to leave for extended periods of time; I'm not going to miss the most important event of my life."

Instead of responding, Jaina buried her face in his chest. She knew that she and Jag would undoubtly have to leave their daughter at some point; their jobs guaranteed that. She hoped that at least one of them could stay. She was determined to give her daughter more attention than she had received from her parents.

Jaina took one of Jag's hands and rested it on her stomach. She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force to brush her daughter's presence before falling asleep.

"Mom," Jaina called as Leia stepped off the ramp of the [i]Millennium Falcon. [/i] Leia embraced her daughter tightly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay," Jaina answered. Leia and Jaina walked toward the hanger's exit; already in deep conversation.

Han approached Jag, "Hey, kid. How's the Empire?"

"Going well enough," he answered, and then gestured towards Jaina. "She's been anxious to talk to Leia."

As Jaina's due date grew closer, she'd become a mess of nerves. Jag had suggested that they ask Leia to come to Bastion sooner than planned. He'd hoped that she would be able to calm Jaina's anxiety.

"Had to make a stop on Hapes," Han said, glancing back up the ramp. Allana came rushing out. Han walked to the ramp control and closed the [i]Falcon[/i].

"Where's Jaina?" Allana asked Jag.

"She's with Leia," Jag responded. Allana thanked him and then scampered where Jag pointed.

"How's Jaina doing?" Han asked once Allana, Leia and Jaina were out of earshot.

"Good," Jag answered carefully.

Han raised an eyebrow, "She can't hear you. How is she really?"

"Moody," Jag stated. "She's fine one second and then the next she's ready to kill me."

Han laughed and clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Sounds like her mother. Pregnancy makes women a little crazy, kid."

All Jag could do was nod in agreement as he and Han left the hanger, each carrying luggage bags.

"Oh and Jag, don't tell Leia I said that," Han said with a wink as they exited the hanger.

"Of course not," Jag promised.

Later, after dinner, they all sat in the main sitting room of Jaina and Jag's home. They lived in an actual house, close to the capital buildings. It was a decent sized house with its own private docking bay.

"Gramma says you're having a girl," Allana asked.

"Yes," Jaina told her niece.

"What's her name?"

Jaina exchanged a look with Jag, "It's a surprise."

"Oh," Allana said.

"Do you know what it is?" Han asked.

"Oh yeah," Jaina responded with a smirk. "We came up with it months ago."

Jag took Jaina's hand and kissed her knuckles, staring into her eyes. "We want to wait until she's born."

Jaina smiled softly at him, remembering the day they had first felt their daughter. As they were transported back, Han, Leia and Allana seemed to disappear from the room.

"Allana, it's time for bed," Leia told the girl, noticing the distracted state of her daughter and son-in-law. Allana scowled, but slid off the couch. She mumbled goodnight and Leia took her to one of the guest bedrooms.

Han picked up the remote for the holo from its spot on the caf table. He flipped from the family-friendly sitcom that had been playing to a smashball game. The noise jarred Jaina and Jag back to the present.

"The Astros are actually winning," Han said with surprise.

"You're kidding," Jag responded, leaning forward. The two of them started to debate the various problems the team was having. Jaina closed her eyes and leaned against the couch. She ignored the conversation around her. She and her mother's bond had strengthened these past few months. Anytime Jaina had had a question, she found herself calling Leia.

"Jay?"

Jaina turned towards her husband's voice, opening her eyes. His green eyes stared at her with concern. "You fell asleep."

Jaina blinked her eyes in surprise. She hadn't realized it. Her father was staring at her with a look of concern.

"Come on," Jag said, taking her hand and helping her stand. Jaina nodded to her father and followed Jag upstairs, barely lucid, to their bedroom. She slowly removed her tunic and pants and slipped an old shirt of Jag's over her head. Jag had already pulled the covers on the bed. She laid down and was asleep within minutes.

Allana's laughter echoed through the garden behind Jaina and Jag's house. Jaina and Leia were seated on a bench talking.

"Jag certainly seems excited," Leia was saying.

Jaina grinned ruefully, "Ecstatic."

"You're nervous," Leia stated.

Jaina nodded, looking out at the garden. She gave a small smile as she heard Allana shriek excitedly as Han chased her around the garden.

Her parents and Allana had been on-planet for two weeks. Allana treated the visit like a miniature vacation. She'd let out a cheer when Leia had told her that she didn't have to attend lessons during the first couple of weeks of their stay. Allana had previously been with her mother Tenel Ka on Hapes for a month undergoing "princess boot camp," as Han called it. The break was welcome.

"Is the baby's room ready?" Leia asked.

"Yes, that crib Tenel Ka gave us finished it," Jaina answered. "It was Allana's."

"The bassinet from Syal is beautiful. Is it Corellian?"

"I believe so. She said she used it with Jag and his siblings."

Leia reached next to her and pulled out a box from the bag at her side. "This isn't much, but your father and I wanted you to have this."

Jaina took the box and opened it. She gasped at the contents as she pulled back the paper wrapping. She ran her fingers over the soft, dark blue blanket in the box.

"This was Anakin's," she breathed.

Leia nodded, tears filling her eyes, "Your father found it when we cleaned out the cabins in the [i]Falcon[/i]. Anakin must have left it there-"

"After Creish Station," Jaina whispered. "Thank you."

Leia embraced her, "I thought she should have something from one of her uncles."

Tears rolled down Jaina's cheeks. The gesture meant more to Leia than she could possibly know. Jaina's only regret regarding her pregnancy was that Anakin, Jacen, Mara and Chewbacca weren't there to share it with her. She added Chak, Davin and Cherith to that list.

A couple minutes later, Jaina pulled back and wiped her eyes. She placed the lid back on the box and placed it next to her. They sat there for another hour, talking quietly.

Jaina frowned. She was starting to feel odd. She placed a hand on her stomach and flinched.

"Jaina? Are you okay?" Leia asked with concern.

Jaina ignored her. She felt her muscles contract and then relax.

"I know that look," Leia said. "That baby is on her way."

Jaina nodded vaguely. She grabbed the box with Anakin's blanket in it as Leia called Jag on her comlink. She then shouted for Han and Allana.

Leia wrapped an arm around Jaina's waist, "Jag will meet us at the medcenter. It's time to meet your daughter."

"I am never letting you touch me again!" Jaina ground out as another contraction ripped through her body. She was leaning forward on the bed, clutching the sheet with one hand and Jag's hand with the other.

Jaina fell back on the bed as the contraction ended. She rolled her head to the left to look at Jag, "Why won't she come out?"

Jag's response was cut off by Jaina's yelp as another contraction hit. He supported her back with his arm as the contraction ended.

The medic examined Jaina and then said, "It's time to push."

Jaina nodded and then looked at Jag, "This is it. Ready?"

"No," Jag answered.

"Me either," she responded and gripped his hand as another contraction started.

Jag held on to Jaina as she pushed, stopped and pushed again. Jaina had no idea how long she'd be pushing. Her thoughts were focused on her daughter. The baby's mind was mixture of fear, nervousness and terror. She tried to send calming thoughts her daughter's way.

"Okay, Jaina, this is it," her mother's voice called.

Jaina's vision turned to white. She couldn't hear her mother's coaching. She couldn't see the bright lights of the room. She couldn't feel the medic talking. She couldn't hear Jag's words of support. She could only feel the life trying to escape her body.

Jaina's vision and hearing returned in a rush of color and sounds. A baby's wail echoed through the room.

"Oh Jaina," her mother breathed as she saw the tiny squirmy infant. "She's beautiful."

Jaina looked at Jag. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. Amazement and wonder filled his face as the medic placed the baby into Jag's arms. He cradled his daughter to his chest.

"Hello, angel," he whispered.

He lowered the child to her waiting arms. Jaina stared in amazement at the baby in her arms. She had a small swatch of black hair. Her skin was soft and smooth. Her eyes were blue-gray; it would be six months until her eyes turned their real color. Jaina leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hello, Lillian Marissa Adana Fel."

"That's quite a mouthful," Leia commented.

"We couldn't settle on one name," Jag said, stroking his daughter's cheek with her finger. "Each fit her perfectly."

Jaina held onto Lillian for a couple more minutes before she was taken to be examined. Leia and Jag left the room to tell Han and Allana the good news. Jaina laid down, completely spent, after the afterbirth process was complete and she was cleaned up. Her eyes drifted closed.

Sometime later, she had no idea how long, a nurse entered with Jag and Lillian in tow. Jag handed her the baby and the nurse instructed Jaina on how to feed Lillian. The nurse left the room a few minutes later.

Jaina stared in wonder at the baby in her arms. She was amazed that Lillian was finally here. She had poked and prodded her insides. She had made Jaina sick and exhausted. She had put Jaina through an agonizing 40-hour labor. Jaina decided she would go through it all again if she had to keep her baby in her arms.

She looked up at Jag, who was watching the scene with an indescribable look on his face.

"Come sit with us," she called softly. Jag gently climbed in the bed next to her. Jaina leaned gratefully into his chest. She looked down at Lillian and saw she had fallen asleep. Jaina carefully lifted the baby to her shoulder and tapped her back. The baby let out of soft burp. Jaina lowered the baby to lie in her arms.

"She's absolutely perfect," she said.

"Yes, she is," Jag responded. Jaina looked up at him. He lowered his face to her, lips almost brushing hers.

"I love you."

She pressed her lips to his; giving him a slow, soft kiss.

"Mmm, I love you, too," she murmured. He shifted so she could settle against him. "And you, little Lillian. We love you very much."

**Marissa- of the Sea**

**Adana- Earth**


End file.
